


Nice Kill. Nice Receive. One More.

by Kurizumaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurizumaru/pseuds/Kurizumaru
Summary: Porn without Plot for College age KageHina.





	Nice Kill. Nice Receive. One More.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jordonsaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordonsaurus/gifts).



> JORDO THIS IS FOR YOU. ENJOY YOUR SLIGHTLY CRACKY, SLIGHTLY REALISTIC SMUT.

It wasn't their first time. Their first time had been near disastrous. Neither of them had really known what they were doing and there wasn't enough prep, nor enough lube. This time was going to be better. They were both determined. 

Kageyama insists on his place. He has everything set up. Hinata argues at first and then relents. He doesn't and they'd have to buy things. That would only delay this more. The determination as they walk to the door is something they usually reserve for volleyball related things. But this is serious enough and important enough for them to put that kind of effort into it.

They're not inside for a moment before Hinata is crowding Kageyama up against the wall and standing on his tip toes to heatedly kiss him. He's been holding back all night. They'd been at dinner and besides a few stolen brushes of their hands against one another, they've behave and Hinata has had quite enough of that, thank you very much. He scrabbles to get his hands under Kageyama's shirt and to feel his hot skin under his palms.

For his part, Kageyama isn't being idle as Hinata kisses him. He's sliding his hands between them to work on getting their pants off. He smirks a bit before using his strength and height to switch their positions. He savors that little “mmff,” Hinata grunts as his back hits the wall. He slips his tongue between Hinata's lips and then starts to massage his tongue with his own.

Hinata lets out a little moan as their tongues meet and his hands slide up Kageyama's chest. They come to rest on his collarbone and his shoulder. Hinata feels like he could survive with just this, but he also feels like he has to win and Kageyama switching their positions was not a point in his favor. So, he pushes off from the wall and pushes him to the couch.

Kageyama's knees fold when his legs his the cushions and he sits down hard. He doesn't even get a word out before Hinata is pulling his shirt up and off of him, getting it tangled and stuck on Kageyama's head. He growls softly and then bats Hinata's hands away to work his shirt off himself. Then he throws it aside as hard as he can which makes Hinata giggle. “Oops.” That fires Tobio up. “OOPS?” He pulls Hinata down on top of him by his shirt and growls. “Your turn.” He pulls his shirt up harshly, but of course Hinata slides right out of it, huge grin on his face and everything.

“Oh you want this?” Hinata takes a step back and touches his chest with a finger, blushing so that it spreads down his sternum. “Then you have to catch it!” He shouts and takes off running, kicking off his shoes and pants as he darts into the bedroom. He fully intends to be caught of course, but he has to at least make it feel like a game.

Kageyama drops his head back right after Hinata takes off. What a little shit. But he's his little shit. He kicks off his pants and shoes and then goes running into the bedroom after him, shouting the whole way. He freezes when he sees Hinata spread out on the bed, looking up at him with wide, lust blown eyes. “What are you waiting for, Tobio?” Kageyama licks his lips and then crawls onto the bed, sliding a knee up between Hinata's legs. 

“I'm not waiting for anything,” He rumbles and leans down to nip at Hinata's bare stomach, eliciting sharp gasps with each nip that leaves behind a purple mark. “Everyone is gonna know you're mine,” He growls and then delves his tongue into Hinata's navel. Poor little Hinata, whines. His hands tangle in Kageyama's hair and he tugs. He wants to kiss him again, but Kageyama isn't giving in. 

He bats Hinata's hands away and then uses his teeth to pull down his underwear as he slides down. The mix of the danger and the pleasure set's Hinata's nerves on fire. He looks down his body and watches as Kageyama works. He wants to do so much more than just watch him though. He's embarrassed that Kageyama has his underwear down around his ankles and he's just watching. “No fair,” He mumbles and reaches for Tobio's hands.

For his part, Tobio finishes getting Shouyou's underwear off before taking his hands and sliding up to pin them next to his head while he kisses him lovingly. But seeing his boyfriend naked has taken its toll and he's already erect in his own briefs. He's trying to ignore it though. He wants to focus on Hinata and making him feel good this time. Last time, they were far too rushed.

The Setter's hands let go of Shouyou's and slide down his arms and side until they're resting on his hips. He feels so small, almost fragile under him. It's equal parts empowering and scary. The last thing he wants is to hurt Hinata. Though the fiery ginger has his own thoughts on this and bucks under Kageyama, trying to get some friction going between them. He's a lot tougher than he looks. “Don't tease,” he demands and then instantly regrets that because Tobio's mouth is on him.

His tongue traces the vein on the underside of his erection and then swirls around the tip when he reaches the top. He locks eyes with Shouyou as he wraps his lips around the head and slowly sinks down on him, taking him into his hot, wet mouth.

Hinata groans as he watches his boyfriend suck him. It's so hot. He grunts a bit with the effort to not move his hips. He wants to just grab his head and start fucking his mouth. But he won't. This is supposed to be good for both of them and he doesn't think Kageyama would like that.

Kageyama doesn't give Hinata much time to adapt to the feeling of his mouth on him before he's sinking down the whole way. Of course that makes him gag because he's not practiced at this, but he pulls back, takes a deep breath, and tries again, sucking hard as he sinks down and trying to relax his gag reflex and throat. He's more successful this time and is able to hold himself down longer before gagging and having to pull back.

Each time he's taken to the hilt, Hinata gasps and moans, long and high. He worries when he feels Kageyama gag around him, but it also feels incredible. The second time, he reaches down and pets his boyfriend's hair. “Tobio, It's so good, but don't...” He doesn't want him pushing himself. In fact, he doesn't want to come like this. He wants to do it when they're both at their limits. 

On the other hand, Kageyama isn't have that. He keeps sucking and rolling his tongue over the head of Hinata's cock. He even brings up a hand to stroke what he can't comfortably fit into his mouth. He's determined to get Hinata off before he starts to stretch him out. He knows how relaxing it can be post orgasm and want that for his boyfriend.

Hinata whimpers and tries gently tugging at Kageyama's hair to no avail. “N-no! I-hnngh,” He pauses to pant as a particularly strong wave of pleasure washes over him. “I want to come together with you!” Clearly he's not going to get his wish though. He's already so close. “T-tobio!” He cries out in the very edge of his orgasm.

If this were another time, and it probably will happen another time, Kageyama would just stop there and move on to something else. Now, though, he doubles down and sucks harder, stroking furiously and pushing Hinata over the edge. He loathes the taste of cum, but he swallows it down anyway, wanting things to be as sexy as possible for his boyfriend. He doesn't take into account the awful face he's making though. It's clear he thinks it tastes awful.

The orgasm that rips through Hinata leaves him shaking and panting. He cries out Tobio's name and his back arches as he releases into Kageyama's mouth. Knowing he's swallowing is even hotter, but he can't help but laugh at Kageyama's expression. He groans and tugs on Kageyama's hair to pull him up for a kiss. “You hate it,” he teases, out of breath and slightly slurred.

This time, Tobio goes with him willingly. “Did that feel good, Shouyou?” He whispers softly against his lips as they kiss. “Are you all nice and relaxed now?” The kisses are light and sweet instead of deep and heated.

Soft hums are how Hinata communicates while he's still coming down. He can't seem to manage words. Instead he spreads his legs more, granting access to Kageyama, and nods with little moans in agreement to being relaxed. He blindly gropes for Kageyama's butt so that he can pull him up to return the favor. But the setter gently takes his hand and instead pins it next to his head. “Let me take care of you tonight,” Tobio mumbles next to Shouyou's ear. He gets a whine of protest and a huff of defeat in return.

With a smug grin, he nips Hinata's neck and then reaches over to his bedside table to grab the lube. He hasn't touched himself yet, and with good reason. If he doesn't wait, he'll come far too soon. So, for now, he focuses on Hinata. He hooks one leg of his up on his shoulder and then slides his hand down his thigh until he reaches the crevice between his cheeks. Pulling back his hand, he applies some lubrication and then places it right back where it was to trace over the tight, puckered entrance. 

This makes Hinata gasp and causes a shiver to rock through his body. The lube is cold, but Kageyama's hands are warm and heating it up fast. The odd feeling of someone touching his ass is finally subsiding and a soft groan of neediness bubbles up out of his chest.

Carefully, and watching Hinata's every expression, he presses his first finger inside. He bites his lip because he's so hot and soft inside and it makes him want to slide right in, but he knows he can't. Another pinched up expression crosses his face as he tries to focus. Focus on Hinata. FOCUS on HINATA. He repeats over and over and even a soft growl escapes him. That just causes Hinata to get more and more worried. “Tobio,” He asks with a concerned look on his face. “ARE YOU OKAY?”

Kageyama freezes, the angry, frustrated expression on his face and then nods. “I'm fine.” 

Of course that makes Hinata laugh. “You look like you just got blocked!”

He's half surprised and then grins a scary grin. “Do I?” He presses his finger in and searches until Hinata yelps. “Found it,” He growls pleased with himself and rubbing over the sensitive nub over and over.

Each pass causes an increasingly high pitched moan to rip from Hinata's throat. It very quickly becomes too much and he turns into a shaking mess. “Tobioooo!” he whines and frantically reaches for his hand. “Stop,” he whimpers, voice ragged and slightly pained. “Too much.”

Shit. This is turning into a repeat of last time. “But it was only one finger?” He asks confused. “I wanted to take it slow.”

Hinata shakes his head. “It wasn't the finger. I could handle more than one,” he groans. “You were overstimulating me. It... it was too much.”

“Oh,” he replies. “Sorry, I thought since it felt good,” he sighs and then frowns. “Shit.”

That startles Hinata. “It did feel good. But it's too much too fast. It's like,” he pauses to think. “It's like when you first start to hit spikes. It feels good! But hitting them too fast, too hard, it starts to sting and make your hand red.” It's the best he can come up with. 

Oddly enough, that makes perfect sense to Kageyama. “Shit. I'm sorry, Shouyou.” He leans up to kiss him and traces two fingers around his entrance. “Is it okay if I keep stretching you? I'll be careful.”

Hinata smiles up at him and nods. “Yeah. I wanna come together this time,” he grumbles. He wanted that last time.

Tobio nods. “Yeah. I agree. This time, we'll come together.” He eases a finger back into him, stirs Hinata a bit, and then slips a second in slowly.

The stretch makes Hinata's face pinch up with discomfort and pain, but he breathes through it and is able to relax. “Ah,” he moans softly as it starts to finally feel better. “Hnn, Tobio,” he whines. “More.”

Truthfully, Kageyama is nervous. Sure, he works with his hands all day as a setter, but this is so very different. He doesn't want to break his boyfriend. “One more, Shouyou. Hang on.” He starts to scissor his fingers and then deftly adds a third, twisting them inside of Hinata, getting him ready and loose. He pulls back a few times to add more lube. He's not going to hut Hinata again.

As Kageyama twists his fingers and works him open, Hinata again turns into a squirming mess. It feels good, but it's nowhere near enough now that Kageyama is avoiding his prostate altogether. “Tobio!” He whines. “I need you. Now. Please,” He begs, tears stinging his eyes. 

“Okay.” He finally removes his own underwear and slicks himself up and adds more to Hinata's entrance. “I'm coming in,” He warns as he starts to press in. It's slow and steady and he knows it has to burn as he stretches him open.

Again, the air is punched out of Hinata. He feels so much thicker than he looks and he's reaching so deep inside him. He reaches a hand up to grab Tobio's arm, his nails biting into the skin by accident, and causing Kageyama to hiss. “Ack! Dammit, Hinata!” He snaps, expression hard and angry until he looks down and sees the tears spilling over Shouyou's face. “Shit. I'm sorry. It's too much?”

Hinata shakes his head rapidly back and forth. It is too much, but it's also just right. “Just need to adjust,” He replies, breath rapid and ragged. He gives up trying to relax without distraction and reaches up to pull Kageyama down by his neck for a heated kiss. There's a hint of desperation to the way his lips moves against his boyfriend's and the way his tongue dances with the other's. It's clear he's trying to focus on something else.

Tobio stays as still as he can, but then Hinata's muscles tighten around him and he bucks forward instinctively, which of course causes Shouyou to cry out with a mix of pain and pleasure. And that makes Kageyama stop and pull away from the kiss. “I'm sorry. I-”

“Shut. Up,” Hinata growls. “Let me.” He slowly rolls his hips and then gasps as the cock inside him brushes against his prostate again. However, given the great deal of time between the over-stimulation and now, it's pure pleasure that sparks through his body. “Yes!” He gasps and throws his head back, causing his back to arch. “Oh, oh, yeah.”

Kageyama grins. This is good. Hinata is feeling good and now he's gonna start moving, releasing some of his pent up arousal and converting it into pure pleasure for both of them. He plants his hands down on the bed and then leans over Hinata as he starts to roll his hips, setting a slow, but steady rhythm. This nearly folds Hinata in half and he whines softly. He doesn't have a lot of control, but he does cling to Tobio's shoulders, nails digging in again. 

The pain is dulled by the pleasure though. He can always yell at Hinata later. Right now, he's more focused on fucking the moaning mess he's made below him. “Hnngh,” he grunts as Hinata squeezes around him again. “Fuck.” He smirks and then pulls back and out of Hinata. “Roll over,” he growls as he gives Hinata's ass a smack, leaving a red mark in retaliation for the scratches.

That makes Hinata yelp as he flips over and gets on his hands and knees. “C'mon, Tobio. We're not getting any younger,” he teases. Sure, he was a moaning mess not two minutes ago, but now he's eager to get this going.

Kageyama slides back up and slaps his ass again. “Don't worry.” He pushes in and then shifts so that they're flush together and his cock is as deep inside of Hinata as he can be. They both grunt and Hinata shifts his weight a little, causing his cock to stir him. “Can't hold back,” He grunts and waits for a nod of confirmation from Hinata before he starts to roll his hips harder and faster into his beautiful boyfriend. 

Hinata's fiery head of hair is thrown back and a glorious moan rips out of him, singing through the room. That alone could probably get Kageyama off, but he's holding off. He wants to come with Hinata too. So he reaches around him and starts to stroke his boyfriend's cock while he keeps rolling his hips and pushing his cock into him and trying to angle off and on for his prostate. 

It's not long at all before Hinata is bucking back against him and whining that he's close. Kageyama leans down to kiss his shoulder blade and then nods. “Yeah. C'mon Shouyou,” He moans and slams in a few more times before pushing in and holding Hinata's hips so that they're tight together as he releases into him. At the same time, Hinata is screaming his climax as he comes, coating Kageyama's hand and the covers below him in his release. 

The strength bleeds out of both of them and Kageyama pulls him down to his side, staying inside of him. As the aftershocks run through him, Hinata's body tightens and relaxes around him. 

“Hnn, Tobio, that's uncomfortable. Pull out,” He groans. It's raw and too much after a second orgasm tonight. 

Of course Kageyama pulls out and then groans. There's such a mess to clean up and more leaking from Hinata's slightly swollen hole. As he gets up, Hinata teases from the bed, “Nice Kill.”

Kageyama snorts, coming back with a warm cloth to clean Hinata and then the covers. “Nice receive.”

A few minutes later, he's tossing the towel in the basket and crawling back into bed to cuddle with Hinata. At the same time, the look into each other's eyes and say “One more.”


End file.
